Breaking Point
by Fairykitten56
Summary: AU where Future Rogue never went back in time. RoguexLucy read at your own discression.


Lucy allowed a silent tear to slide down her cheek, staring at the burning world outside. She clutched her black cloak and tried to even her breathing.

It was gone. Everything was gone. All of her friends, Fiore, and... Natsu.

She bit her lip and shut her eyes, trying to to remember. She wiped at the tears and took a deep breath, turning to her right and walking away from the window of Fiores crumbled castle.

It was where she lived now, so she set off to her room. Or rather, their room.

Her shoes clicked and clacked against the hard marble floor as she walked down the hallway. She acknowledged a few of the maids and repairmen as she continued past, but did not speak. Though the reason she did not speak is not because she didn't want to, no, it was because she felt she didn't have one. She had no power here. She controlled nothing.

The only reason she was still alive was because Natsu. Who died protecting her.

His last words, before he charged at the dragons one last time, still rang clear in her head. Haunting her. And this is how she was repaying him.

She reached the door to their bedroom and, as quietly as she could manage, opened the door. She slipped into its comforting cold and breathed in the darkness.

Lucy flicked on the light and looked around. She had been sleeping in this room with him for over three months but it still didn't feel like home or anything compare able to that.

It never got easier. Sleeping with him. Sleeping beside him.

And even on the nights he pulled her close to him and whispered sweet nothings into her ear as he slept, she could never quite forget Natsu.

Natsu was warm and he was cold.

Always cold.

And though she knew he did love her with everything he was, it was never enough. She could never fully return the love, deep and untainted.

Lucy walked over to her closet and opened it, going straight to her pajamas. She slipped out of the black cloak she wore and pulled a long white nightgown over herself.

She picked up her dirty clothes and walked them out to the chair, folding them and laying them down neatly so a maid would collect them sometime or another.

She walked over to the bed and sat down, a glass of water waiting for her on the bedside table. She drank a sip and set it back down, falling backwards on the bed and staring at the ceiling.

Lucy stood up and turned the lights off, stumbling through that darkness back to the bed, tripping over her own feet and crashed onto the floor. She cried out when her knee hit the ground first, and within ten seconds, the light had flicked back on and he was kneeling beside her.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

She looked up at him. "Yes. I'm alright, thank you."

"You can't be falling like this in your condition." He held her hand as he helped her to her feet.

"I'm sorry." Her eyes welled with tears, looking away from him.

He rested his hands on her cheeks and tilted her her up to look at him.

Lucy stared first at his chin, her vision slowly creeping up to sweep over the marks beside his eye.

"I'm worried about you, Lucy." He brushed his thumb over her pale skin.

Lucy stared with teary eyes into his red ones. "Please don't."

"Why? Why shouldn't I worry about you?" Rogue leaned in and kissed the corner of her lips.

"Because I'm okay." She sobbed once.

Rogue wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him, barrying his face into her hair and swaying back and forth as she sobbed into his shoulder.

He hated when she was like this. Not because she was crying or the fact that he had to spend time consoling her. No. In fact he enjoyed when she clung to him helplessly.

He hated seeing her cry. It made him feel like he was failing. Natsu's last words, still ringing clearly in his mind...

 _Natsu brushed the blood trickling down his chin with the back of his hand as he stood up, his entire body trembling. He looked over his shoulder at Lucy, who was laying unconscious at Rogues feet._

 _"You're not really going to attack them all at once are you? With your low magic energy, there's a high chance you wont-"_

 _"Rogue." Natsu had cut him off. "If I..." He hesitated, glaring at the dragons that flew close._

 _Rogue grimaced, already know what he was going to ask._

 _"If I don't come back, promise me. Promise me you will protect Lucy with your life."_

 _Rogue furrowed his brows, nodding hesitantly._

 _Natsu turned around and looked at Lucy with an expression of sadness. Almost as if he knew it was the last time he would see her. That this was goodbye._

 _Rogue swallowed hard and Natsu turned around, walking through the smoke with a determined yet unstable stride._

 _Rogue picked Lucy up and turned to walk away from where Natsu would surly die. But just as he was only a few steps away, she stirred, mumbling Natsu's name._

 _"Natsu...?" She opened her eyes, scrambling out of his hold and running back in the direction of Natsu._

 _"Lucy!" Rogue grabbed her arms, holding her back. "Lucy, stop!" He yelled over the sudden roar of a dragon. "You can't! Natsu's..."_

 _Lucy looked back at him, tears streaming down her face, shaking her head in shock. "No he's not." She whispered hoarsely._

 _Rogue was forced to look away, but still not letting go of her arms. "No. Not yet." He looked back at her and pulled her harder, forcing her back a few inches._

 _"No!" She screamed, struggling. "I won't leave him here to die!"_

 _"Lucy!" Natsu's voice could be heard somewhere in the distance._

 _"Natsu!" She screamed back._

 _"Go!" Natsu shouted, his voice drawing closer._

 _Lucy blinked and a new set of tears rolled down her face. She silently shook her head 'no.'_

 _Natsu ran into view, closely followed by the destructive power of one of the dragons._

 _Lucy tried to go forward toward him but Rogue held her firm. "Natsu! I won't leave you!" She cried._

 _"Lucy, leave!" He yelled back, dodging another of the dragons attacks. "Hey! I'll be okay!" He smiled and attacked the dragon._

 _Lucy stopped resisting, but instead of going with Rogue, she just stood there._

 _"Its going to be alright!" He called out._

 _Rogue grabbed Lucy's arm and started pulling her away._

 _"Natsu!" She screamed when another dragon was added to the fight._

 _Natsu didn't have enough time to dodge and attack. He was stuck fending off the attacks and nothing else._

 _One of the dragons wings caught Natsu's side, sending him flying through the air._

 _Lucy was to stunned to even fore words, as it rather came out as an incoherent jumble of screaming and crying._

 _Rogue pulled her further away, fearing what might happen of she were to see what was about to happen._

 _Natsu landed on a flat stone, most likely it had once been a wall of some kind, and smiled as the dragons breath attack was headed straight for him._

 _The last thing he whispered would never reach the ears of the girl he loved._

 _"Take care of her." He whispered, Rogues eyes watered as he was the only one able to hear it._

 _Lucy collapsed, no sound coming out._

 _Rogue picked her up, laying her over his shoulder and running._

Rogue sat Lucy down on the bed and cradled her shaking form in his arms. "Shhhhh." He rocked her back and forth.

Lucy layed her head against Rogues shoulder and allowed him to rock her. She did her best to even her breathing, but even after ten minutes of focusing on nothing else than her breathing, she was still hiccuping.

"I'm so sorry. You have better things to be doing than sitting with me." She wimpered.

"No. Nothing is more important to me than you." He corrected her, his grip around her tightening.

"You should have let me go after him." She sobbed again.

Rogue squeezed his eyes shut. "I would have lost you to."

Lucy felt guilt wash over her. Even as she layed in his arms, carrying their child, she still wished to be dead. But her wish would mean leaving she had now behind.

Rogue and herself were of the very few who survived the dragons attacks.

If I were dead, she thought, Rogue would be here all alone. She cried harder, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Rogue held her to him, his hands on the back of her head and back, rubbing her soothingly.

Lucy pulled back and rested her forehead against his, he hair flowing all around her. "I'm so sorry." She whispered.

"Please don't be. You have nothing to be sorry for." He consoled.

"But its stupid." She protested. "You don't break down like this. And you lost somebody too."

"Yes. I did. But who you lost was someone very dear to you."

"Wasn't Sting or Yukino dear to you?"

Rogue bit back the surge of sadness that accompanied the names. "Yes." He held her tighter.

Lucy could feel him hold his breath when she said their names. "Its okay to cry." She whispered.

Rogue felt the lump in his throat burn as he swallowed. "We can't both be crying." He said, his voice wavering.

"Its okay." She cupped his face and kissed his cheek.

Rogues eyes watered.

"Sting and Yukino were your friends. You're not alone."

Rogue squeezed his eyes tight, holding her tight. "I'm stronger than this." He laughed dryly.

"No. You're not. No one is. We were meant to feel the pain. You shouldn't try to keep it inside. I'm here for you... We...are here for you." She leaned back, grabbing his hand and placing it on her stomach, her small and barley noticeable baby bump.

Rogue heaved, the tears spilling over. What happened to him comforting her? He was supposed to be the strong one. Not the other way around.

Lucy petted the back of his head, his hair soft between her fingers. She pulled him down to her and rested his head on her shoulder.

They stated like that for well over an hour, even after the crying had long since ceased.

Rogue layed across the bed with his head in her lap while she continuously traced the marks beside his left eyes, sometimes switching to the scar that ran across the center of his face.

Rogue stared up at her. "Lucy?" He said and immediately regretted breaking the silence.

Lucy looked down at him. "Yes?"

"Do you...ever wish it wasn't me you were with?" He asked.

Lucys eyes softened. "No." She whispered. "I cant imagine my life without you." She smiled crookedly.

Rogue reached up and rested his hand on her cheek, smiling.

Lucy leaned down and kissed I'm gently on the lips., her own hand finding his cheek.

Rogue kissed her back, leaning up to a sitting position.

Lucy leaned back onto the pillows and let him lace his hands with hers on either side of her head.

For the first time in what felt like forever, she wanted him. She felt like this night had broken some kind of wall she had. And for him as well. She had never seen him cry. She felt like after tonight, maybe she could finally let go of her past.

 **(A/N: Why are you people even reading this? What possessed you to read a RoguexLucy fic?! Actually, I think a better question would be, why did I write this? Well actually this was inspired by the cover image. I was listening to FT soundtracks and when I was writing the flashback, I cried my eyes out because the sad music started playing and I had to take like an hour break. But o wanted to upload this tonight. So just review and tell me how terrible the RoguexLucy ship is. Baiiii.)**


End file.
